


I Thought You Loved Me

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, M/M, Poor gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: Gavin Reeds is running from the zombie filled DPD until he runs into a familiar face





	I Thought You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: Thana0100/ Trashcan_Galore on Insta

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was panting and I my legs started to ache. I ran with no direction. Nowhere is safe now.

I watched as everyone at the police department get slaughtered one by one. I managed to shoot a few androids but I was too late to save anyone. "Gavin, run!" Tina pushed me up the stairs in the evidence room, giving me a boost. "I'm not leaving you!" She held her revolver towards the zombie-like androids. "It's either you or me, for fuck's sake, go before I shoot you too!"

"But Tina-"  
"Go!"

I gritted my teeth, the zombies staggered closer and I knew she didn't have enough bullets in that revolver. "Thanks, Tina.." I whispered, and that is how I get to where I am.

I tried contacting Hank, but he didn't pick up his phone. "Fuck's sake, come on old man!" But the only thing that answered back is his custom voicemail. Only to be reminded of the times when everything was fine, everything was okay. Just what the fuck happened?

I reached the park so I decided to take a break under one of the trees, in the shadows. I saw a few androids in the distance, limping aimlessly and they didn't have arms so they weren't a major threat to me. But there was this one particular android, on a bench.. He was stabbing this body with a knife, repeatedly.. A stab, after stab, after stab. Blood gushed out of each and every wound. His white jacket stained in blood mixed with blue blood, as he had a gunshot wound in his shoulder.

Wait..

"Nines?" The name shot out of my mouth without thinking. I immediately regretted it as I saw him stop stabbing the body. Fuck. I stood up and continued running, avoiding the limping androids that tried to lunge towards me but their legs were too weak for that. I heard him.. Following behind me. I've seen Nines chase a suspect before and goddamn he was god speed. He can even parkour. Goddamn fucks in Cyberlife thought of everything.

I couldn't even look back. I knew he was catching up. And before I knew it, he lunged towards me and we rolled on the snow on the road, hitting the bus stand behind me. I groaned at the immense pain on my back. I saw his black leather shoes in front of me when I opened my eyes, and he was towering over me. "Detective- No. Gavin." His voice was.. monotone. And his blue eyes shone brightly. Streaks of dried blood decorated his pretty face.

I remembered how much I love him. How I still love him.

"Nines?" I heard someone said behind Nines, and it was Connor, a huge fucking scythe strapped on his back. And.. Hank's head.. Was in his arms. Tears welled up in my eyes and it flowed freely down my cheeks, but no noise came out from my mouth. So.. Heh.. That's where he was. "Connor." Connor stood by Nines, looking down on me. I realized I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. "What are you going to do to him? Will you bring him home, like me?"

And Nines leaned in,

Kissing Connor on the lips.

His eyes was closed, as if he was savouring the moment.

What happened to us?

"I already have you, Connor." Nines whispered. Connor looked away, I saw his cheeks bright blue. He liked it. I know he did. "Come back soon." He walked to god knows where 'back' is, leaving me, fucking paralyzed and this psychopathic android that I was so madly in love with. And I still am.

I've never felt my heart torn into shreds this badly.

"What happened to us, Nines?" I croaked, and managed a bitter smile. To be honest, at this point, I don't really care anymore. Might as well join Tina and Hank. "There was no 'us', Gavin. But I guess I shall give you a present before you go."

I felt his lips on mine, his fingers holding my chin ever so gently. It was as if our lips were meant to be locked together, it fit so perfectly. I wish that moment last forever, but I should know by now that the 'forever' he promised, doesn't exist. He pulled away, pulling the knife from his belt strap. "I love you, Nines."

"I know." He pulled the knife above his head.

"I know."

And those gorgeous blue eyes,

Will be the most beautiful thing i've ever seen.


End file.
